


sticky notes & wedding vows

by Areiton



Series: food & feels [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Communication, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, these are just two well adjusted sappy in love boys ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: He wakes up to the scent of coffee and sunlight bright in the window and thinks,I’m going to marry him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: food & feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430821
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	sticky notes & wedding vows

**Author's Note:**

> And so we come to the end of my fluffy series....

There’s a sticky note on the bathroom mirror, and one on the coffee pot, and another two on the breakfast table and he has no idea  _ where _ his fiance is.

MJ appears as he stands blinking and confused, scoops up the notes and nods at Tony, a brusque, “Stark,” tossed at him before he disappears. 

One sticky note stays, the one he finds in his sock drawer. 

He smiles at it as Rhodey calls for him, and tucks it into his pocket. 

_ See you soon.  _

~*~ 

They didn’t argue over the wedding, not really. 

It was only that--

For the whole of their relationship, Tony has spoiled Peter, given him diamonds and trips, a car, the sprawling penthouse apartment he and MJ shared for two years at MIT. There’s the multi-million dollar suit and the jet at his disposal for weekend trips home and the  _ trips,  _ every time he could steal away from SI for a moment, every moment he could steal Peter away from MIT. 

He  _ liked _ spoiling Peter, liked the way his boy’s eyes would go wide and dazed, his smile curving pretty and pleased. 

It’s only that--he had done the big wedding. The whole world watched when he married Pepper and the whole world watched when it fell apart, and maybe that was no different from the rest of his life--Public Opinion felt like the aunt he’d never much liked who judged him for his bad language and wouldn’t control her bratty kid, Tabloids. 

But he wanted something small. Intimate. Hell, he  _ wanted _ to go to the fucking courthouse and marry Peter the day he put a ring on his finger. 

And Peter--Peter who had spent just as much of their relationship teaching Tony about cheap comfort food and navigating the subway and vacations that cost less than fifty dollars, who introduced Tony to a whole  _ world _ that was a little gritty, a little rough under the collar, but so damn real and beautiful Tony fell in love with it--Peter had never  _ needed _ the lavish gestures or expense poured so readily on him. 

He accepted them, revelled in them, because he knew that was how Tony showed his love and affection--but he didn’t  _ need  _ them. 

So when Rhodey grinned and asked them what kind of wedding they were planning and Tony laughed it off, a too honest joke about the courthouse--he was  _ stunned _ to see Peter’s pretty face  _ fall _ and a brave, false smile slide brittle across his lips. 

~*~ 

The night is quiet, is the thing. 

He wonders, idly, what Peter is doing. There’s a sharp hot  _ want _ in his gut that the beer is doing nothing to sooth. 

This last night before he’s married is nothing like the one before he married Pepper, when he bought out a club, got drunk and fucked one of the dancers. He isn’t sure how exactly he made it to the altar--Rhodey, of course Rhodey--but he does remember the sick nausea and fear because he loved Pepper, he did, but  _ marrying _ her was--

Well. 

It ended. Badly.

This though. 

“You could text him, you know. Instead of pining like some sap,” Rhodey says, nudging him with a shoulder. 

Tony shrugs and sips his shitty beer and smiles when Peter’s note crinkles in his pocket. 

~*~

“Baby,” Tony says, softly, and Peter blinks at him, eyes wet and sad. “Tell me how I fucked up?” 

“It’s nothing,” Peter says, soft, his voice wobbly and Tony huffs. He gathers Peter in his arms, relieved when the kid doesn’t resist, just folds his lanky form into Tony’s lap and hangs on tight. 

It takes almost ten minutes of Tony petting his hair before Peter says, “May always talked about planning my wedding. She didn’t have a girl and I think it made her sad, until she realized I was a helpless romantic. She wanted a big thing, and me in white, and Ben to give me away. Even before I came out, she wanted Ben to give me away.” 

His voice breaks a little, and Tony holds him closer, breathing a curse into Peter’s hair. 

Two years isn’t enough to soothe that loss. He doesn’t think it’s  _ ever _ going to be enough. 

He holds Peter as his boy cries, soundless and sad, grieving for a future he doesn’t get to share with the mother of his heart. 

He calls MJ in the morning. 

“Stark,” she answers, brisk and impatient. 

“Jones. I need your help.” 

“In so many ways,” she agrees and Tony smirks. He can’t wait for Pepper to scoop her up. 

“I need your help planning a wedding,” he says and for the first time in the six years since he met MJ, she’s speechless. 

~*~ 

He wakes up to the scent of coffee and sunlight bright in the window and thinks,  _ I’m going to marry him.  _

He thinks,  _ today today today, I’m gonna make him  _ mine. 

He smiles, and crawls out of bed and Rhodey shoves a plate of bacon and eggs at him. 

The door to the elevator opening makes both of them stop and Peter--

Peter stumbles in, wearing a rainbow tank top from pride, SI sweatpants and rubber flipflops, and dragging MJ behind him, a disgruntled look on her face. 

He’s beautiful, and he’s supposed to be at the Waldorf-Astoria, getting ready to meet Tony at the damn altar and--

“Marry me,” Peter blurts out and Tony blinks. 

Blinks again. 

“You want it small, just us. Right? So that’s what we’re gonna do. The real one--that’s just us.” Peter looks anxious and determined and points at MJ, “She can do it, she got her license.” 

Across town, there is an army of caters and a phalanx of paparazzi and a hundred cases of Cristal, a ballroom laden with flowers and a first song waiting to be danced to, all the things Tony moved heaven and earth for because Peter  _ wanted _ it. 

“We can have both,” Peter says, softly, stepping close to him and Tony smiles. 

They’d always had both, two wildly different worlds crashing into each other. 

~*~ 

Tony read his vows from a sticky note in a voice that didn’t shake, in front of five hundred of their closest friends and family. Peter didn’t cry--not the second time he heard them. He smiled, brilliant and bright and everything Tony ever wanted. 


End file.
